Honestidad
by Elmund9
Summary: Ichigo, Uryu, Chad y Orihime hablan sobre lo ocurrido en Las Noches. (Ubicado después la derrota de Aizen y antes de Fullbringer)


Honestidad

Algún día tenian que hablar de lo que pasó en Hueco Mundo. Era algo que tenía que ocurrir tarde o temprano pues el recuerdo era gran parte de lo que eran.

Aún así, Uryu no lo esperaba tan pronto.

Ichigo no tenía poderes, así que el quincy había creído que para el muchacho de cabello naranja recordar el invierno pasado sería un infierno. Pero Ichigo, cómo siempre hizo algo inesperado.

—Necesitamos hablar sobre lo que pasó.

Eso les dijo a Uryu, Orihime y Chad antes de invitarlos a comer a su casa. Era la primera vez que alguno de ellos iba a hablar sobre lo ocurrido, así que aunque todos estaban sentados en la mesa, ninguno se atrevía a abrir su corazón y contar lo acontecido.

Fue Chad, fuerte cómo una roca, el que decidió contar su anécdota. Les habló de cómo había logrado activar la habilidad de su otro brazo y derrotar a un enemigo únicamente para ser derrotado después y caer al suelo. Para sorpresa de todos, Ichigo no lanzó ninguna mirada melancólica cuándo escucho hablar de poderes que él era incapaz de ver.

El silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos, Orihime miraba de un lado a otro y Uryu paseaba sus dedos en la tela de su pantalón para calmar sus ansías. El silencio dejado por Chad era tal que casi podía sentirse en el paladar.

—Yo morí — Ichigo tragó saliva antes de continuar, pero incluso ante los ojos alarmados de los demás fue incapaz de callar su deseo de confesarse —Lo sé, de alguna forma estoy vivo, a pesar de lo que Ulq...Ul..lo que él hizo. Pero no es eso lo peor..yo me convertí en un monstruo y te lastime Uryu..yo..

El Quincy negó con la cabeza y se apresuró a detener a Ichigo de saltar al abismo de la culpa.

-Yo fui el que falló. Lleve a Orihime allá arriba, a enfrentar a alguien más fuerte que yo — Uryu ajustó sus lentes y contuvo sus lágrimas, recordar la impotencia de aquel momento en dónde Ichigo era un cadáver y su mano era arrancada por el Hollows siempre causaba en él angustia y un dolor en su estómago —Si yo no lo hubiera hecho.. Entonces..

No te hubieras convertido en un monstruo... Fueron las palabras que no se dijeron. El cabello de Orihime ocultó sus ojos y la chica parecía estar a punto de decir que todo había sido su culpa, por haber sido secuestrada, sin embargo, Chad colocó una mano en el hombro de ella y negó con su cabeza antes de pedir a Uryu cada detalle de lo acontecido.

El quincy lo relató todo con un increíble desapego, cómo si hablará de la experiencia de alguien más. Desde el momento en que Orihime pidió subir a cuando Ulquiorra se volvió ceniza y Orihime corrió a salvar a Uryu.

—Todos trabajaron en equipo para vencer a Ulquiorra —Chad sentenció después de escucharlo todo, él era la única persona que no tenía ojos vidriosos en ese momento, entendía su responsabilidad, y por ello su voz no flaqueó —Aizen y Ulquiorra fueron los que nos lastimaron. Nosotros nos protegimos entre nosotros y por eso estamos aquí. Gracias al esfuerzo de todos, seguimos vivos.

Eso era en lo qué necesitaban escuchar, la voz de alguien absolviéndolos de la culpa y el terror de lo ocurrido en el domo. Uryu, Orihime e Ichigo sintieron la presión en sus cuerpos aliviarse y casi simultáneamente dejaron sus hombros caer.

—Gracias por detenerme, Uryu..y de nuevo, perdón por haberte.. Ya sabes..—Ichigo intentó hacer una sonrisa pero fue incapaz de completarla.

—Ni lo menciones — Uryu en cambio si pudo realizar su mejor voz altanera y eso disminuyó la tensión del cuarto.

—Sí...yo..—Orihime respiró profundo antes de volver a hablar —Yo hice...en..bueno...Aizen...

Los hombres sintieron pánico en sus corazones al escuchar la voz casi quebradiza de la joven. Por la cabeza de Ichigo rondaban las palabras de Grimmjow y el deseó de haber matado a Aizen surgió de repente, Uryu por su parte sintio la necesidad de correr de vuelta de Hueco Mundo y destruir todo con sus flechas, sólo Chad pudo forzar su respiración a un ritmo normal aunque sus manos estaban formando puños.

—Cure el Hogyaku — Orihime gritó con lágrimas en los ojos y dejo su cabeza caer en la mesa, ocultando su rostro en sus brazos —Los traicione a todos..yo...hice exactamente lo que me pidió y..lo siento mucho.

—Está bien, Orihime —Uryu encontró su voz de nuevo, el ataque al corazón desviado. Orihime era un alma demasiado noble y pensar en que alguien la hubiera lastimado era hiriente y no sabía cómo preguntar sin abrir una peligrosa herida. Algo más pudo haber ocurrido, y eso era suficiente para hacer temblar su alma.

—¿No están enojados? ¿Aunque los traicione? — ella preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Curar el Hogyaku no cuenta cómo traición para nosotros, ni nadie—Ichigo contestó con una pequeña sonrisa —Lo que recuerdo es que me curaste muchas veces. Me salvaste la vida.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo con Ichigo —Uryu esta vez sí sonrió y Orihime se descubrió devolviendo el gesto mientras levantaba su cara para verlos a todos de nuevo.

—Ese Aizen y sus juegos mentales...— Ichigo dijo de la nada — Cuando peleamos no dejaba de hablar y actuar todo raro.

—¿"Raro"?

—¡Sí! —un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Ichigo antes de continuar hablando —.Incluso me tocó el pecho.

Uryu y Chad se hicieron para atrás en sus sillas, perturbados por lo qué habían escuchado.

—...ese Aizen.. Si era medio ratito, ¿verdad?— Orihime limpió su nariz y boca con una mano antes de continuar, aunque ya había dejado de llorar —A mi me toco la cara y me dio un abrazo antes de irse a Karakura.. Creí que me iba a matar.

Ichigo asintió con la cabeza. Parecía que lo único que Aizen había hecho a Orihime era lo mismo que a él, ser un maldito raro que busca intimidar. Eso era un alivio.

—Aún así, creo que se sentía sólo —Orihime dijo con increíble calma, con la enorme culpa de curar el Hogyaku borrada se sentía libre de hablar del tema con sus amigos finalmente.

Uryu era incapaz de entender cómo ella podía tenerle lástima a un hombre tan despreciable, aunque estuvo mucho más sorprendido porque Ichigo parecía estar de acuerdo con ella.

—Mmm...Sí, creo que tienes razón. Cuando pelee contra él, de su Zampakto sólo podía sentir "soledad" — Ichigo agregó a la idea de Orihime —Creo que desde el principio era demasiado fuerte, diferente, y quizás, él solo quería ser un cegador normal.

—Ichigo, tu eres el raro —Uryu dijo mientras acomodaba de nuevo sus lentes, su mente incapaz de entender cómo era posible sentir soledad en una zampakto y por qué Ichigo y Orihime compartían ideas tan extravagantes. Chad parecía compartir la opinión del quincy en silencio.

—Nah, tu eres el raro vistiendo de blanco todo el tiempo. Imitando a los arrancares.

—Yo llegué primero, así que Aizen fue el que me imitó a mi. Tipos como él le dan un mal nombre al color blanco.

—En mi opinión, Uryu luce mejor el blanco que Aizen...aunque el detalle de los zapatos negros estaba bien. Aún así, todo era muy monocromático, ¿verdad?

El quincy sintió sus mejillas colorarse con las palabras de Orihime, aunque tenía que admitir para sí mismo, que a excepción de Orihime, Uryu era el que mejor vistió el blanco en Las Noches.

—El negro es superior — Ichigo sentenció de la nada —¿verdad, Chad?

Su amigo negó con la cabeza tagando una carcajada. chigo abrió la boca dispuesto a defender el color negro cuando Uryu y Orihime comenzaron a a reir

Ichigo se unió al coro de risas un segundo después.

 **Fin.**


End file.
